Tears of Rain
The Tears of Rain (otherwise known as the Vault of the Godborne) is a raid introduced in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun, and serves as the first of three raids introduced at the start of the expansion. It is located in the Tears of a Goddess Mountains, presiding at the aforementioned location. Kaijin No Sai and his Tetsujin defend the vault vigorously, before opening it to unearth its secrets. Racing through, Kaijin and Deathlius Loss'end are locked on a course to reawaken Kirin, a Godborne construct who has extensive knowledge of the God Artifacts and is the keeper of the Tears of Rain artifact, an artifact which can amplify inclement weather and dampen the effects of other artifacts. However, Xin No Sai has used his powers to pervert the barriers surrounding it, having his minions of the Cult of Xan attempt to destroy Kirin. The Shard of the Sun have no interest, but they are keeping very close watch over the events that happen, with the exception of the Crysis Contrivance which he activates in secret with the Paradox Orb he found. In addition to this, Kaijin finds the secret power that allows him to transcend the limits his old age has bestowed onto him, making him "more of a match" for evil forces. The instance features seven bosses, a wealth of achievements and treasure, and an interesting amount of lore surrounding the Godborne, the Titans, and specifically The Evils. Dependent on the difficulty, players may enter based on item level and or requirements from quests and achievements. Attunement To enter the raid, different requirements are needed: *'Adventurer': Item level requirement. *'Standard, Master, Hardened': The Tears Never Stop Falling: Complete all twelve storylines in the Tears of a Goddess Mountains. *'Rising': Prestige of the Crying Raider: Complete all the non-Rising achievements inside the Tears of Rain instance. Adventurer difficulty can be queued after reaching a certain item level. To get into the three main difficulties, players must complete all of the quests in Tears of a Goddess Mountains. To unlock the Rising difficulty, players must obtain all of the non-Rising achievements, which includes achievements related to the overall raid, boss mechanics, and even surviving a fight flawlessly. Players must complete all 220+ quests in Tears of a Goddess Mountains surrounding the achievement and its main storylines. History The Godborne used the Tears of Rain (known as the Vault) as their first template with their celestial magicks, to create an imprisoning facility for some of Outhria's more powerful relics, such as the God Artifacts. Within the vaults themselves, they animated the celestial construct known as Kirin, taking on the form of a dragon. After the evil Titans laid siege to the complex, the various artifacts within were taken away and hidden within the Godvault, as it came down to a unanimous decision, the cliffside caverns were no longer the safest space to protect these powers. Kirin however, would remain vigilant, safeguarding the Tears of Rain artifact until the time required to use it. Due to this, he enforced stricter defensive protocols on the prison, forcing both ally and foe alike to leave. The Tetsujin came to become befriended with Kirin, and as such serve as protectors of the vault, this in recent times this is a lesser case, trying to make it not as obvious that the complex houses a God artifact. Xin No Sai has gathered forces within his realm of Xin'kul and led an attack on the Vault, attempting to steal the Tears. After members of Deathrook discover this plot, Kaijin No Sai and Deathlius Loss'end go forward to investigate and prevent this from unfolding. Storyline Layout Encounters The instance features three wings and multiple rooms, involving puzzle solving and logical problems. 'Crying Constructs' *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Teartron': A massive construct channeling the ancient energies of the Tears of Rain to prevent invaders from progressing. *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Collapsus': A torrential elemental made from both evil energies and the revitalizing waters of the Tears of Rain, who guards the Kai'xan Pools. *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Crysis Contrivance': A powerful system of anima golems, who are now on red alert due to the hostile nature of the chambers, seeking to annihilate anyone who interferes. 'Sealed Dreams' *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Shiryoshu No Sai': An ancient ruler of the No Sai who serves as protector of the console key. Xin has perverted his powers to attack enemies. *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Cry of Reality': Players immerse themselves into their pasts, as well of their allies. *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Three Goddesses': Lady Luck, Lady Destiny, and Lady Fortune guard the central vaults, relating to a player's ability to discern their own events from their own actions. 'Epitome of Existence' *'https://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Kirin ': Kirin is an aging, celestial dragon construct that controls both the weather of the zone, as well as the Tears of Rain 'artifact. Players must aid in restoring his "senses" while purging him of instability caused by the Cult of Xan who have invaded. 'Denizens *... Resources and Loot Notes Achievements 'Crying Constructs' 'Teartron' *Tears Give You Wings: Defeat Teartron on Standard or higher after forcing the machine to unleash its "Phadra" sequence. 'Collapsus' *The Evil Within: Destroy all of Collapsus' 'Evil Essence before he dematerializes four times on Standard or higher. 'Crysis Contrivance *Orderly Fashion: Defeat the Contrivance encounter after defeating all the animated constructs in the following order - Tengu, Shiguma, Mu on Standard or higher. 'Sealed Dreams' 'Shiryoshu No Sai' *With the Hand of God: Force Shiryoshu to unleash the full power of his naginata, then defeat him on Standard or higher. 'Cry of Reality' *A Real Weapon: Defeat the Cry of Reality encounter after having your memories be properly equipped, Kaijin's ancestors having the Kamiken, and Deathlius' ancestors wielding Endbane, on Standard or higher. 'Three Goddesses' *The Almighty One: Defeat the Three Goddesses on Standard or higher after they judge the raid to be "extremely fortunate". 'Epitome of Existence' 'Kirin' *The Equation isn't a Lie: Defeat Kirin on Standard or higher after empowering the Tears of Rain device and forcing his matrix to reboot. *What If We Try This?: On separate visits to Kirin's domain, start his purification from the following nodes on Standard or higher - Alpha, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Omega. *There Are Dragons, Then There Are These Dragons: Save Kirin on Standard or higher after defeating at least 25 Sha Dragons. Trivia See: Tears of Rain Transcript Category:Uber instances